


Life in Miniature Motion

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Childhood Friends, Growing Up Together, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: When four years old Hyukjae meet three years old Donghae for the first time, everybody should have taken it as a sign of the start of a very complicated-intense-what-the-hell-relationship. After all, Hyukjae had shoved Donghae into the sandbox and crushed his sand castles, and Donghae barely blink as his creations crumbled under Hyukjae's foot before declaring they're going to be best friend forever and ever from there on. Hyukjae just nodded and held his hand out to Donghae to help him up in response, but instead of taking it Donghae tackled him down to the ground and they lay there laughing like it's the funniest thing ever. Yea, nobody could understand their particular brand of friendship or whatever it is and it only get stranger from there as they grow older.





	Life in Miniature Motion

“I hate it,” Hyukjae grumbles, looking at his new coat in what could be akin to disgust. It’s a blue coat with fur on the bottom hem of the coat and around the hood, and it has a bow tied around the neck with a pair of pom-pom hanging on the end, and a pair of cat ears sitting on top of the hood. It looks ridiculous and Hyukjae is not a kid anymore _okay_.

“But I think it would look so good on you,” his mom insists, shoving the coat toward him again. “Donghae’s mom also got him a similar coat to go with yours and he’s excited to wear his.”

Hyukjae shakes his head and pushes it away. “That’s because Hae is still a kid, but I,” he hits his chest to emphasize his point, “am a man now, so I can’t be seen wearing something like that.”

His mom rolls her eyes and puts the coat on the arm of the sofa. “You’re seven Hyukjae, and you’re not that much older than Donghae anyway.”

Hyukjae folds his arm across his chest. “Seven is practically an adult now. I can even walk across the crosswalk without holding your hands and you even let me answer the phone by myself. ”

His mom sighs, like it pain her to discuss this, but not quite backing down she says, “Fine, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to but you’re not allow to go outside without it though.”

Hyukjae frowns, he had promised to play outside with Donghae today but-- he takes another look at coat and makes a face. “I’ll just play inside with Hae--”

“Hyukkie!” A loud and boisterous voice interrupts him. Hyukjae hears his front door open and loud pounding footsteps follows across his floor, much like herd of wild animals stampeding through Hyukjae’s house. And out of the living room doorway appear a boy wearing red coat mirroring much of Hyukjae’s own blue one except instead of the cat ears it has dog ears and there’s no red bow around the neck.  

“Hi, Hyukkie-mama,” Donghae says, bowing at her and she smiles at him fondly in return, before turning to Hyukjae and tackling him to the floor. “Hyukkie!” he says, and pushes his cold cheeks against Hyukjae’s own.

Hyukjae, who is used to this kind of greeting from Donghae, just remain still and pat Donghae’s head affectionately. “Hey,” he says.

Donghae pushes himself off of Hyukjae and stands up. “Hyukkie, look at my new coat!” he says, twirling around to show off it off and the dog’s ears on top of his hood flaps with each spin. When he pulls to a stop, his hood had fallen down to reveals him bunny earmuffs covering his ears, his cheeks are flushed from excitement and Hyukjae could see specks of snow still clinging to his long lashes. “What do you think?”

Hyukjae gets up from the floor and looks away from the _disturbing_ sight. “Ugly,” he simply says, not quite  sure how he feel about it when the sight of Donghae wrapped up in winter clothing and smiling adoringly at him unsettles him.

“Hyukjae!” His mom scolds, hitting his back. Hyukjae glares at his mom but his mom is unrepentant of her action.

Donghae puffs up his cheeks in a pout. “Really?”

“Don’t listen to him, sweetie. Hyukjae is just mad at how adorable you look,” his mom says consolingly.

Donghae runs over to give her a hug. “Thank you, Hyukkie-mama,” he says, grinning up at her and his mom just about to melt at the sight.

Hyukjae rolls his eyes because he can’t believe his mom sometimes; the favoritism is just so obvious. He thinks that if she could get away with keeping Donghae at their house forever she would do it, and it doesn’t help that Donghae soaked up all that attention like someone who have been starved of love all his life, when Hyukjae perfectly knows Donghae’s family thinks he’s the greatest thing ever.  

His mom claps her hand together. “I have to make dinner now, so you two have fun,” she says, smiling down at Donghae and sending Hyukjae a look which pretty much say, ‘don’t cause any trouble’, for which he salutes at her.

Donghae waves frantically at her as she leaves for the kitchen. “Bye, Hyukkie-mama!” After she disappears into the hallway, Donghae turns back to Hyukjae and makes his way toward him.

“Hyukkie, let’s go out and play now,” he says, smiling widely at him. “And why aren’t you wearing your new coat?” He glances at the coat lying on the sofa’s arm.

“No,” Hyukjae says, remembering what his mom had said, “we’re staying in and playing Mario Kart.”

“But Hyukkie, you promise to go out and play in the snow with me today,” Donghae whines, tugging at the hem of Hyukjae’s shirt.

“I change my mind and don’t call me Hyukkie anymore,” he says, pushing Donghae’s hands away.

“Why not?” Donghae tilts his head curiously.

"Youngwoon-hyung said nicknames are for babies.”

“But you always have been Hyukkie.” Donghae scrunches up his face in confusion, and then he shakes his head. “I don’t want to call you anything but that.”

Hyukjae glares at him. “Don’t be such baby, Donghae.”

“I’m not a baby!” Donghae denies, stomping his foot to the ground furiously.

Hyukjae rolls his eyes. “See? You’re acting like one right now.”

Donghae puffs up his cheek angrily and he takes off his earmuffs. “Hyukkie, you dumbo!” he shouts and storms out of the house, but not before throwing his earmuffs at Hyukjae and it landed on Hyukjae’s right shoulder.

“It’s Hyukjae now!” Hyukjae yells back to an empty room. He scowls, thinking this is exactly why Donghae is such a baby.

His mom pokes her head into the living room doorway after hearing all the commotions. “Did you two have another fight?”

“Donghae is just being a brat,” he answers, bending down and picking up the earmuff on the floor. “He’ll cool down in a bit.”

“Alright, but don’t come complaining to me again when he won't sit with you in school tomorrow,” she says.

Hyukjae narrows his eyes at his mother, before putting the earmuffs on the coffee table nearby. “I was young and stupid back then!”

His mom raises an eyebrow. "It was five days ago."

“Exactly,” he says, folding his arms.

“Okay, okay,” his mom puts her hand up as a sign of surrendering, “I’m going to go back to cook so two you better make up soon for dinner.”

He nods, confident that Donghae will be back once he’s done sulking outside.

 

\---

 

Donkey Kong throws a red turtle at Hyukjae’s Bowser and thus kicking Hyukjae from his first place position that he had secure in the second lap. He curses furiously, as Donkey Kong raise his hands up in triumphant and Hyukjae’s Bowser sits dejectedly on the TV screen. Hyukjae throws the controller to the side angrily and looks outside the window toward his front yard where Donghae is currently outside playing.

Donghae had come in a while ago and Hyukjae thought he had finally calmed down from his tantrum, but he had passed by the living room and went straight into the kitchen where Hyukjae’s mom was cooking dinner. He heard them chattering happily in the background and after a few minutes Donghae dashed back out, not even sparing Hyukjae a glance.

Even after ten minutes of Donghae’s last visit Hyukjae is still fuming at the memory of being discarded like a forgotten toy by him. He wonders if Donghae had found someone else to play with and that’s why he’s not bothering Hyukjae now. His hands clench into a fist at the thought and he’s standing up before he even aware of it.

Hyukjae runs into his room and grabs a scarf in his closet. Then, he heads back into the living room and picks his coat from the sofa and the earmuff that Donghae had left behind. He puts on the coat that he swore he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing an hour ago to his mother and wraps the scarf around his neck and put the earmuffs into the inside pocket of his coat. After that, he heads toward the front door and he grabs his boots from the shoe rack, quickly putting it on.

“Mom,” he shouts, “I’m going out.”

“Alright, sweetie,” she says from the kitchen, “makes sure to make up with Donghae this time. It’s getting dark already and I’m nearly done with the food.”

“I’m just going to check that he hasn’t been kidnapped or something like that.”

“Sure,” she says, and Hyukjae can hear the skepticism in her voice but he’s already out of the door chasing after his stupid best friend.

Hyukjae steps out of his house and into the cold. He sees blankets of snow all around him and wind lightly caressing his cheeks. The sun hangs just above the house across him and Hyukjae glances around for hint of red in the sea of white. Hyukjae finally spots him in a corner not far by Hyukjae’s front yard.

Donghae is squatting down near a pile of snow, with his back toward Hyukjae, and he seems to be doing something.

“Hae!” he calls out and Donghae turns his head around. His eyes light up when he sees Hyukjae and Hyukjae gestures for him to come closer.

Donghae shakes his head and Hyukjae waves both of his hands harder to get Donghae to come, but he stays there and sticks his tongue out at Hyukjae. Hyukjae grumbles at Donghae’s childish behavior as he walks over to him.  

He ends up going only a third of the way, because Donghae decides to meet him there. Donghae stands right in front of him and Hyukjae could make out his pale complexion, like a washed out color, and his teeth chattering from the cold.

“Don’t move,” he orders, pulling down Donghae’s hood and takes the ear muffs out of his inner pocket. Donghae remains still as he put it on Donghae’s head and makes sure it cover his ears. He, then, unwraps his scarf and hangs it around Donghae’s neck. Hyukjae tied it several times around, to secure it around his neck before pulling Donghae’s hood back up again. He takes a step back to examine his job: Donghae is completely covered from head to toe and his eyes are the only thing uncover by the scarf. He nods in approval as everything seem to be in order.

“Hyukkie, I can’t breathe,” Donghae complains through the threads of scarf, and tries to untie it but Hyukjae bats his hands away.

“Shut up, you get cold easily.” He loosen the scarf a little, enough that it doesn’t constrict Donghae’s neck but still manages to keep him warm. “And it’s Hyukjae.”

“Thank you _Hyukkie_.” Donghae pulls his scarf down more to reveal a smile spreading across his face. “And you’re wearing your new coat now!” He claps his hand in amazement.

“Yea, whatever,” Hyukjae says, giving up on changing Donghae’s mind about his name and not quite meeting his eyes, because he doesn’t want to say why he caved into wearing it the first place. “What were you doing anyway?”

“Oh, wait here a second,” he says running back to his original spot and crouches down to pick something up. He carefully walks toward Hyukjae and in his hands is a miniature snowman with a red thread tied around its neck.

Donghae smiles at him as he presents Hyukjae the snowman. “I was playing with Snowman-Hyukkie,” he says, lifting the snowman close to his face and kisses it’s head.

Hyukjae left eye twitches, but Donghae isn’t paying him any attention.

“Isn’t Snowman-Hyukkie cute?” Donghae asks, looking down at it fondly. “I even got the red string from Hyukkie-mama to match up with your coat!”

Donghae lifts his head up when Hyukjae didn’t respond to any of his comment. “Hyukkie? What’s wrong?” he asks, concern written on his face.

“Nothing,” Hyukjae replies, looking away.

“But you don’t look happy.”

“It’s cold so I want to go inside as soon as possible,” he says, coming up with any kind of excuse just so they could move on.

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” Donghae says, and his voice dips to a sweet laced tone as he says, “What do you think Snowman-Hyukkie?

He turns his head around and shouts, “You stupid-head, I’m right here!” Then, Hyukjae stomps off as far away as possible from Donghae and his stupid snowman.

He walks toward a clearing with a large pile of snow and takes a deep breath. He shouldn’t let Donghae get to him but Donghae has a habit unintentionally riling him up. It’s a quality few can lay claim to and Donghae pretty much has that part corner as his.

He hears footsteps right behind him but Hyukjae ignores him as kicks the snow resentfully. Hyukjae feels someone touching his sleeve and he pulls to a stop. “What.”  

“Hyukkie, are you mad at me?” Donghae whines, tugging at Hyukjae’s coat. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not,” he says, jerking away from Donghae.

“Hyukkie.” Donghae reaches out toward him again but Hyukjae moves away from him.

“Why don’t you stop bothering me and go play with your stupid snowman since you like him so much.” Hyukjae scowls.

Donghae pauses for a moment and then, strangely, his lips curve into a smile. “I do like him,” he admits, and Hyukjae feels like someone just punch him right in the face.

Hyukjae glares a whole into the ground. “Then you can just--” he starts to say but Donghae quickly covers his mouth with his hands.

“But,” he says, letting his hands go from Hyukjae’s lips, “you’re my favorite.” He leans in and kisses Hyukjae’s cheek. “So don’t be jealous,” he finishes, stepping back with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hyukjae feels incredibly hot all of a sudden and he covers his face in embarrassment. “Let’s never bring this up again.” He can’t believe he got upset over a _snowman_ of all things.

“Yessir,” Donghae says cheekily, and salutes him.

“Brat,” he says affectionately, and Donghae simply smiles in return. “Come on, let’s go inside now.” He holds his hand out to Donghae.

Donghae looks at Hyukjae’s outstretched hand and bites his lips hesitantly. “But I don’t want to leave Snowman-Hyukkie all alone,” he says, looking down forlornly at the snowman.

Hyukjae takes a moment to consider grabbing the snowman from him and stomps on it in a rage, but then Hyukjae had just humiliated himself already, he doesn’t think he can stand to lose anymore of his pride now. So Hyukjae, being the brilliant person that he is, comes up with an idea that will make both of them happy.

“Alright, how about we build a Snowman-Hae to go with Snowman-Hyukjae?” he suggests.

“It’s Snowman-Hyukkie,” says Donghae, frowning and holding the snowman more closely now.  

Hyukjae resists banging his head against a wall. “ _Fine_ ,” he says, through gritted teeth. “Snowman-Hyukkie won’t be alone if he has Snowman-Hae, right?”

Donghae appears to think about it and then he nods his head excitedly. “I like that,” he says.

And they ended up the next few minutes building a new snowman companion for Snowman-Hyukkie and once they are both happy with the outcome, they take a step back to admire their work.

“He’s wonderful, Hyukkie,” Donghae gushes happily.

“You’re only saying that because he’s suppose to be you,” Hyukjae says, but it doesn’t even look like Donghae. Just two balls of snow on top of each other and some facial features that makes it easy to distinguish that it’s actually suppose to be a snowman and an accident created by nature.

Donghae giggles. “But you think he look great, right?”

“No,” he answers, and Donghae elbows him, hard, “fine--yes. I think he look amazing, okay?” Despite the thick layer of coat over him, he can feel a slight pain where Donghae had hit him, he glares at Donghae. “That hurt,” he mutters.

Donghae chooses not to care and steps closer to the new snowman. “I now dubbed you as Snowman-Hae,” he declares, bending down to touch the snowman head, “And lastly, Hyukkie will give you a kiss.”

Hyukjae stares at Donghae’s back in horror. “I’m not going to kiss it,” he hisses.

Donghae gets up and faces Hyukjae, his lips already stretched into a pout. “But you have to! It wouldn’t be right if Snowman-Hyukkie got a kiss and Snowman-Hae didn’t.”

“Its _snow_ , I don’t think it even cares,” he points out.

“It’s _Snowman-Hae_ ,” Donghae emphasizes, like the fact that he gave it a name make its human.

Hyukjae stares at Donghae, who holds his gaze, until Hyukjae sighs and gives up. “If I do this, I own your soul.”

Donghae claps his hand together happily. “I don’t mind,” he says, earnestly, “that just mean I can be with you forever.”  

Hyukjae hits his forehead, because sometimes he thinks he should just tape Donghae’s mouth, but then he would miss his voice too much to let it happen for long. He’s more embarrassed by Donghae’s words than Donghae is, but then again Donghae have always been very open with his feelings and Hyukjae thinks he’ll never get use to it because he always will feel a bit weird whenever Donghae express his adoration for Hyukjae.

“Now that you said that, I don’t want it anymore,” he retorts, walking forward and kneel down into the snow.

“ _Hyukkie,_ ” Donghae whines.

“Just bring the other one here,” he says, refusing to say it’s name even if he die. As Donghae go get the other snowman, Hyukjae picks up the one in front of him and he hesitates. He can’t believe he’s doing this but--he leans forward and lay a kiss on its head. He quickly pulls away and puts it back down, as if he never touched it in the first place.

“I got him, Hyukkie,” Donghae says, coming back with the other snowman.

“Okay, put him down and let’s go.” Hyukjae moves back and lets Donghae do his stuff. He looks toward the sky and sees the night creeping ever closer.

Donghae suddenly appears by his side. “Did you kiss Snowman-Hae?” he asks, mischievously.

“Yes,” he says, looking anywhere but Donghae’s face. “What, you don’t believe me? I won’t do it again though.”

Donghae moves in front of him. “Nope, I believe you,” he says, grinning. “You would never lie to me.” The way he said it with such certainty that Hyukjae finds it hard to say anything else. Instead he grabs hold of Donghae’s hand and they remain in a comforting silent.

Hyukjae glances back on more time toward the spot where they had left the pair of snowmen together and he could make out their slight figure as the night descend upon them. He lets out a smile when he sees them standing closely by each other side as if facing the world together. Donghae must have put them like that but Hyukjae doesn’t mind it. Not one bit.

“Come on,” he says turning back to Donghae, tugging Donghae along and into the house.

 

  
_They are six and seven, far too young to give a name to this feeling that had risen between them but it's there, it’s definitely there like a seedling taking root for the first time._

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm never really happy with my first chapters but it's there to set up their relationship and personality which will be reveal more and more as the story is written. This story is set up like an episode of a TV show, so each chapter can be read as standalone and let me play around with the genre a lot (very similar to Sugar Rush: the Prototype) but the main focus is always EunHae's relationship.


End file.
